Secrets Hidden Within
by KrazyKim
Summary: Jack Brewer is the new kid in Seaford. On his first day of school, he bumps into the head cheerleader/karate master named Kim Crawford, and he could tell at once that she has a painful secret which she has been hiding from everyone... Can Jack be the one to help Kim through her time of need?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So... this is my first chapter for Secrets Hidden Within, and I hope everyone will like it! Umm... oh ya! I also have written another story(complete) called Saving Kim. Can you please check out that story as well? I'd really appreciate it. Anyway, on to the story! :D**

**Jack's POV**

It was my first day of school and let me tell you, I was nervous. I had already visited the principle and I didn't like him very much... Anyway, I had gotten all of my school forms, class schedules, and school maps, so I was good to go!

I just found my locker and put in the code. I opened it up and placed my books inside, only keeping the one which I would use in my first class. I opened up my schedule to see which class I had first and saw that it was chemistry. I kept out my chemistry book and closed up my locker.

The bell rang, telling the students of Seaford High that classes were starting. I started to run through the halls, hoping that I would make it there on time, but I was already late.

I turned a corner and slammed into someone. I could tell that the students I collided with was smaller, so I flipped over so that whoever it was would land on top of me. We landed on the ground and I looked up to see a gorgeous girl with beautiful, flowing blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" the girl said, crawling off of me. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Ya, I'm fine. It was my fault that we ended up on the ground," I reassured. The girl smiled slightly, but her smile faded as a boy with dark, spiked up hair came towards us.

"Kim!" He said, his eyes hardening as he saw the girl and I. "What are you doing?" The girl looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Josh," she said. "I was late for class and I wanted to get there in time!" The boy rolled his eyes. He walked up to Kim and I and grabbed her hand roughly. I saw pain flash in the girl's gaze, but she gave in and started to walk with him.

Once they disappeared around the corner, I heard the boy start to talk to Kim, and he didn't sound happy. I wanted to help, but they were long gone by the time I reached where they were. I sighed and turned back in the direction I was heading.

Questions whirled around my head as I walked through the halls. Why had the the boy scare Kim? was that her boyfriend? Did she do anything wrong to make him upset? I couldn't find the answer to any of my questions, so I put them aside for now.

I turned around three more corners until I finally found the classroom I was looking for. I entered and everyone's attention shifted to me as I walked in.

I walked over to the teacher and handed her my paper, showing that I was new, and she smiled.

"Welcome to Seaford High, Mr. Brewer," she said sweetly. I smiled and took a seat near the back, where three boys sat. I accidentally overheard what the three boys were whispering amongst themselves... and I became pretty interested.

"Rudy said that the dojo is going to go out of business if we don't win two belts in the next tournament," the boy with red hair said.

"What are we going to do?" the chubby African-Ameriacan whispered.

"I don't know, bro," the Latino replied. "We will have to talk with Rudy later."

I instantly wanted to speak with them about this, like which dojo they were going to, what tournament? You see, I was a 2nd degree black belt, and I had kind of quit karate about 2 years ago. Ya, I kept practicing, but I wanted to join a dojo. But I couldn't speak with them in the middle of class... maybe during lunch?

I turned my attention back on the teacher, who was talking away. But thoughts kept swimming around in my mind about the girl who I had bumped into, the boy who scared her, and the dojo...

**Hey everyone! There was my first chapter for Secrets Hidden Within! I hope you liked it. Please comment down below and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit bad, but the first chapter usually isn't the best. Don't worry, it will get better! Please give my story a chance! Thanks for reading! Review!**

**~KrazyKim**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! I have gotten so much nice reviews and PMs for my last chapter and I really appreciate you guys! I really, truly do! Thanks so much for your support! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :D**

**Jack's POV**

It was now lunch break and I was on the way to the cafeteria. I still couldn't get the thought of that girl out of my head! She was so beautiful, so nice(by what I could tell)... so why was this guy so mean to her? Maybe I could speak with her later...

I entered the cafeteria and looked around. Most of the students were already seated, so I decided to go and get something to eat. I was starved!

"Hi, I'm new here... What do you recommend?" I asked the lunch lady. **(A/N sorry if that line wasn't word for word, this is kind of a new version I made up!)**

"None of this stuff!" the lunch lady puffed. "I don't know what half of it is!" I suddenly felt the urge to puke... I couldn't tell if something was either chocolate pudding or gravy! Yuck...

I turned around when I heard someone calling out to me. I saw the three boys that I sat with during class this morning and wanted to know about this dojo.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Hey dude, you new?" I nodded.

"I'm Jack," I said.

"Well I'm Jerry. This is Milton and Eddie!" I smiled, happy that I had found some friends...

"So, I heard that you guys go to a dojo," I started, trying to not let them know that I accidentally eavesdropped on them.

"Well if we don't win two belts in the next tournament, the dojo will close," Milton sighed. "We need some more students or we can kiss our dojo good bye." Excitement rushed over me as I heard those words. I would join their dojo! I am a black belt...

"I'll join your dojo! I couldn't find one since I moved here last week, and I need a dojo to train at." The trio looked up at me with their eyes filled with hope.

"Really? What belt are you?" Eddie asked.

"2nd degree black belt."

"That's totally swag dude!" Jerry said, grinning. "You can come with us after school and join!" I nodded. I then heard someone speaking to the lunch lady.

"Marge, my mom texted me saying there was an emergency at home." I turned around and saw that it was the girl who I had bumped into earlier who had spoke.

"Go tell the principle," Marge said. Kim nodded and ran out of the cafeteria. I then heard some shuffling coming from another table and the boy with spiked hair stood up and followed the girl out.

"Gotta go, guys. I'll meet you outside after school." I grabbed my tray and threw it in the trash with all of the untouched food remaining on it. I then exited the room and heard some yelling going on down the hall.

I peered around the corner of the hall and saw Kim and the boy talking.

"Listen Josh," Kim said. "I'm sick of you treating me like this. Even though you are my boyfriend doesn't mean you can boss me around." The boy's face turned red and he grabbed Kim's arms and slammed her into the lockers.

"Kimmy," Josh threatened. Kim shoved him, trying to get him off of her.

"Don't call me Kimmy!" she spat. She wrenched her arms out of Josh's grasp and ran down the halls. Josh watched her until she disappeared and walked back in my direction. I quickly hid behind an open door until he walked past me and entered the cafeteria.

I walked back towards where I saw the girl disappear and tried to find her. But she was no where to be seen. _How can I help her?_

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review, I love seeing what others think about my work. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate it! I especially thank Camela1998 and kickinit1! Thanks so much you guys!**

**Also, this is mainly in Jack's POV, but sometime later I might add Kim's POV... just wanted to let you know. Haha! :)**

**Jack's POV**

It was now after school and I was walking with Milton, Eddie, and Jerry to their dojo. I was actually excited to join their dojo, I needed to train somewhere and I also needed to make some friends... and this is the perfect opportunity!

The four of us entered the Seaford Mall and walked into a courtyard.

"There's the dojo," Milton said, pointing towards the building. I looked over and my eyes widened as I read the sign... The Bobby Wasabi Dojo!

"Wow! You guys go here? My grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi for _all_ of his movies!" I exclaimed. My three friends looked at me with their mouths hanging opened. I grinned, but they were starting to weird me out!

"Let' go!" I said, leading the way into the dojo. We pushed through the doors and I saw the sensei come out of a small room in the back.

"Hey guys!" he said waving. "How's your friend?"

"Rudy, this is Jack Brewer, he's the new kid. He wants to join the dojo!" Eddie explained. Rudy smiled and shook my hand.

"So you want to join?" he asked. I nodded.

"Absolutely! My grandfather actually trained Bobby Wasabi for his movies!" Rudy's eyes widened as he heard this, and I heard my friends laughing softly behind us.

"Really? Your grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi, my role model, my hero?" I nodded and smiled, Rudy smiled a goofy smile in return.

"Jack's a 2nd degree black belt, Rudy," Milton said excitedly.

"Show us what you got!" Rudy said. I smiled gratefully and took off my shoes. I walked unto the mat and took a bow. I then did a few cartwheels, and few punches and kicks, and a series of back flips, then I bowed again.

"That's totally swasome!" Jerry whispered in awe. I looked at him confused... _What does 'swasome' mean?!_ Milton must have seen the expression on my face because he quickly explained.

"Jerry likes mixing words. So 'swasome' is a mix between swag and awesome." I nodded, Jerry was the type you would call... how do I say it... a dummy. Jerry just smiled, not understanding what was so funny.

I talked with Rudy and the guys for a little bit before we started training. I wanted to get to know them better. Like Milton, he took karate because he would be beat up because he'd take french horn lessons. And Eddie, he took karate because if he didn't, his mother would send him to Mrs. King's Dance Academy. Jerry, he just did it to impress the girls... which didn't work.

Rudy told me why he liked Bobby Wasabi so much and that he wanted to meet him really bad. Then he started talking about his annoying mother which led to talking about his cat, Tip-Tip. I have no idea how though.

We just continued to talk about random things until Rudy told us to start training while he made a phone call. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and I got unto the mat and started stretching. It felt so good sitting in a dojo, training and going what you loved. I was shook out of my thoughts by hearing the front doors open.

I looked up and saw the one person I wouldn't expect to see here... Kim.

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it was a little short, but I just wanted this chapter to be an introduction to the dojo. So ya, but anyway. Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks for reading my previous chapters! I really appreciate it!**

**Jack's POV**

Jerry, Eddie, Milton and I all stared at the girl who walked through the front doors. She didn't look that happy, but once she saw we were looking at her, she forced a smile unto her face.

"Hi!" she said, waving. The guys waved back, but I was overwhelmed with all of the questions that I wanted to ask. I wanted to help her through whatever she was going through... but how could I when she's keeping her pains and fears a secret? I was broke out of my thoughts by hearing Rudy speaking.

"Kim? Why are you here? I thought you were in the Black Dragons Dojo with Josh!" Josh... Kim's boyfriend?!

"I was, but I quit," Kim replied, acting like it was no big deal. Rudy seemed to buy the act and led Kim to his office, where she would sign a paper. But as they passed, I could see tears glistening in the girl's eyes.

I remembered back to earlier this day, whenever I saw Kim's boyfriend slam her into the lockers. Even though I didn't know Kim, I was still filled with fury by how Josh treated her... is that why she quit the Black Dragons?

"Time for sparring!" Rudy exclaimed, bringing me back to reality. I nodded and stood up along with the rest of the guys. Rudy started pairing us up: Jerry and Milton while Milton sparred with the winner, me and Kim... it turned out that Kim's a black belt!

Kim and I bowed and got into our fighting stances. We circled each other until she made the first move by sending a punch at my side. I blocked it and did a sidekick, but she grabbed my ankle and twisted me into the air.

That move kind of made me panic, but I hope I wouldn't land on my head. I twisted and landed awkwardly on my feet, making me loose my balance and stagger. Kim took the advantage and ducked down, kicking my feet out from under me.

I landed with a thump on my side. I kept myself from groaning, even though the air flew out of my lungs. Let's just say that I was rusty with my fighting. What? I haven't trained in a while! And I heard the Black Dragons are REALLY TOUGH!

Kim offered me her hand with a smile, and I took it, even though I didn't like loosing.

"Great fight!" she complimented. I grinned, glad that I actually saw her _smiling_.

"Ya, you're a tough opponent!" I replied. Kim blushed and looked at her feet. Then her phone started ringing, playing "Gold" by Britt Nicole. Kim walked slowly over to her bag and brought out her iPhone, looking at the caller ID. Her eyes widened and her face became pale.

"I-I have to take this," she stuttered. She quickly ran out of the dojo and into the courtyard. I saw her answer the phone and tears spark into her eyes. I walked up and sat down in one of the chairs next to the front doors... and I picked up some of her conversation.

"Listen Josh, I quit because it was my choice! You can't control my life anymore!" she yelled. I heard some cussing going on on the other side of phone, and Kim sobbed slightly.

"You have to treat me with respect!" she sighed. "If not, we're over. I'm sorry Josh, but I can't keep going on like this!" There was more cussing on the other side of the phone, and Kim hung up angrily, but I could see the pain and sadness glistening behind her beautiful brown eyes.

I quickly ran back to the mats before Kim noticed that I was eavesdropping on her. She came in right when I started beating up a punching dummy.

"That was my mom," she lied to Rudy. "She wants me home early today!" Rudy nodded and Kim grinned slightly. She picked her bag up and left the dojo, not saying a word. Rudy's phone beeped and he picked it up.

"Class is over, guys," he said, heading towards his office.

"Why? There is still a half hour remaining!" Milton said, looking at his watch. Rudy turned to face us and sighed with a pout on his face.

"My mom wants me to make her dinner, she won't stop bugging me! Ya, just because she is crippled doesn't mean that I have to feed her!" We stared at Rudy, kind of shocked that he didn't really care that his mother was crippled.

Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and I picked up our bags and walked out of the dojo.

"See you tomorrow guys!" I called, waving goodbye. The waved back and then entered a restaurant across the courtyard called Falafel Phil's. I started running in the direction I saw Kim head off to and ran out of the mall. I saw her walking along the sidewalk and I quickly caught up to her.

"Jack!" she exclaimed when I stepped in besides her. "What are you doing?"

"I live down in this area and I saw you, so I am walking with you!" I replied. Actually, that wasn't a lie because my house really was down in this direction. Kim smiled and we walked while chatting and getting to know each other. Maybe we could be friends someday...

**I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm sooo sorry I didn't update sooner, but I saved this as a draft and when I opened it to edit it, all my work was gone... so I don't know how that happened exactly. Oops!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks so much for all of the nice reviews... you have no idea how important it is to me! Enjoy!**

**Jack's POV**

Kim and I walked side by side and talked, getting to know each other. A smile lit up the girl's face as I spoke to her. Her eyes sparkled and her face glowed, and it made me happy. I haven't seen Kim actually smile all day!

I saw my house a few houses away, and I was excited to tell my parents about my day. That's when I saw Kim stop.

"Here's my stop," she said, pointing to a house two houses down from me. I smiled.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "We're practically neighbors." I gestured to my house and Kim smiled. We exchanged phone numbers and then said goodbye, splitting up. When I was about to walk up my front steps, I looked back and saw Kim sitting on her front porch.

I smiled and then went inside. I dropped my backpack down next to the front door.

"Hey dad!" I called out. "I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, son," came the reply. I walked across the living room and entered the kitchen. I saw my mom and dad cutting vegetables for mom's chicken soup. My mom turned to me and smiled.

"How was school?" she asked, placing the knife down. I grinned.

"Well, I met a few really nice kids and became friends with them. Then they told me about their dojo and I joined!" My mom smiled.

"Was one of those kids that girl I saw you with?" she asked. I blushed and looked at my feet, hoping she wouldn't see.

"Ya," I said. "Her name's Kim!" My parents exchanged looks, smiling. They're probably going to tease me about this. I expected to here my dad pull a joke, but instead he said the most surprising thing ever.

"You be nice to this girl, Jack," he said, then turned back to the vegetables. I looked at him, shocked. _What does that supposed to mean?_

I shook my head in confusion, then left the room and walked up the stairs. I entered my room and looked around. Some pictures of my family were hung on the walls and a few gold trophies for karate stood proudly on their shelf. I smiled and walked over to the gleaming prizes. Besides them was a picture of me and my grandfather. I smiled at the memories.

I walked over to my bed and laid down, looking up at the ceiling. I kept thinking about what had happened today, and my dad's words whirled around my head. I shook off all of my frustrating thoughts and pulled out my phone.

I picture of Kim popped up on the screen and below her picture it said that I had received a text from her. I smiled and opened it. The text said: **See you tomorrow!** I smiled and quickly responded: **See you then!**

I put my phone on my night stand and then felt a sudden feeling of exhaustion wash over me. I laid down and closed my eyes. I fell into the welcoming darkness and fell asleep with a smile on my face...

**Hi! Ya ya ya, I know! It was a bit short, but I just wanted this chapter to be about Jack coming home. I had no more ideas to put into this chapter... but I promise, I WILL make the next chapter longer. Drama is right around the corner! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! The last chapter was pretty short, so I wanted to update as soon as possible! I didn't want to keep you guys waiting...**

**On with the story! Enjoy!**

**Jack's POV **

I woke up the next day and a smile appeared instantly on my face. I never knew that I would actually be _excited_ to go to school! I stood up and ran over to my closet, pulling out a purple plaid shirt and a white undershirt, jeans, and black high tops.

I walked over to my bathroom and quickly got dressed. I brushed out my hair and then shook it, making it have that shaggy/hot look. I then brushed my teeth and ran down stairs.

My parents were still asleep, so I wrote them a note and stuck it on the fridge. I then grabbed an energy bar and walked out the front door, grabbing my bag up from off of the floor.

Birds were chirping and the sun was just peaking over the treetops. The gentle breeze whistled as it washed over the green grass. I pulled out my phone and texted Kim, I wanted to walk with her to school, so that we could talk more before we have to go to separate classes.

(text conversation: Jack - bold; Kim - italics)

**Hey Kim! Can I walk with you to school?**

_Sure! I'm coming out now._

**Ok! I'll meet you outside.**

(end of text conversation)

I ran down the front steps and ran down the sidewalk to Kim's house. I stopped whenever I came up to the front of the house just as Kim opened the door. She saw me and smiled after she closed the door.

Kim walked down the steps and made her way across the lawn. She stopped besides me and gripped her backpack straps.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded, smiling. We headed off towards school and chatted along the while. We talked, joked, laughed so much that we were afraid that we would wake up the whole neighborhood! But we just shrugged and laughed more.

"So," Kim said. "What belt are you in karate?"

"I'm a 2nd degree black belt," I replied, smiling. She looked at me surprised.

"Really? Then how did I beat you yesterday?" I sighed.

"Well, my grandfather had trained me for years. I was unbeatable, but at the nationals, I was taken down so badly that I gave up karate until now." Kim nodded and looked at me, begging me to continue.

"So ya, I didn't train in two years until I joined the Bobby Wasabi Dojo!" I paused, then tried to switch gears. "What belt are you?"

"A black belt," Kim said. Another question popped into my head.

"Why did you quit the Black Dragons?" I asked. Kim's face fell and she looked down at the ground.

"Something happened," she said. I saw tears build up in her eyes and I instantly regretted asking her the question.

"You don't have to say anymore," I reassured her. She nodded, but continued to look at the concrete walkway. We stayed silent until we reached school grounds.

"See you later," Kim said, giving me a small smile. I grinned and we went our separate directions. She disappeared around the corner and I felt my heart drop. Then I made up my mind. _I'm going to help her, no matter what happens!_

**Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will have a LOT of drama and action in it, trust me... stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks again! I love you guys! Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated recently, but school has been hitting me pretty hard for the past few days. Anyway, now I have time and am updating... YAY! Enjoy!**

**Kim's POV**

The day seemed to drag on and on and on... The clock's hands rotated ever so slightly and the teachers' lectures seemed to take hours!

I walked through the halls on the way to lunch, thinking about Jack. He was such a sweet guy and I really wanted to be friends with him! If only I could tell him what has been happening lately, but I was scared. How could I tell him that my boyfriend was abusing me? What if he thought it was my fault? What if he judged me? I couldn't take the risk of getting him hurt.

I put my books in my locker and entered the cafeteria. I glanced around, trying to spot Jack, but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and left the room, I was not eating that food!

I walked out of the front doors and sat on the bench underneath a cherry blossom tree. I smiled as a petal fell and landed in my open hand. My head snapped up as I heard someone speaking to me... It was Josh.

"Hi Josh," I said, my voice wavering. He glared at me with anger shining in his eyes. I cringed as he came closer. I stood up and took a backwards step every time he drew nearer.

"You don't want to do that, Kimmy," he growled. I shook my head and turned my back on him, starting to make my way back into the school. Josh grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. He held unto me tightly as I tried pulling away.

"Let go of me Josh!" I yelled at him, trying to struggle free, but that just made his grip tighten. I gasped as he slapped me.

"Stop moving, you bitch!" he screamed at me. I cringed at his words but shook off the feeling of defeat... I had gotten used to it now. No one was here for me, I had no friends, and Jack was nowhere to be found.

Then, an idea popped into my head. I slammed my foot down unto Josh's toes and he squealed, loosening his grip. This was my chance! I wrenched my arm out of his hold and started running. I heard his feet pounding the ground behind me and him cursing under his breath. I ran around the corner of the school and stopped when I saw there was a dead end.

I turned around, hoping that I could escape, but Josh stood at the entrance of the alley. He stalked closer to me and roughly grabbed my shoulder. He then slammed me into the brick wall, making me hit my head. I gasped as all of the air rushed out of me. Josh smirked.

"Did you really think you could get away from me that easily?" he asked me. I shook my head desperately, praying that he'd let me go. Instead he lifted his hand and slapped me across the face. A tear slipped out of my eye and I held in my cry of pain.

"Why did you leave the Black Dragons?" Josh screamed at me. "And now you ran off to that stupid boy at the Wasabi Dojo!" Another tear slipped from my eye as he called me hurtful names. A whore, a bitch, a slut, a worthless piece of shit... I couldn't take it anymore.

I gathered up all of my courage and screamed the only name that had any meaning to me.

"JACK!"

**Hope you guys liked it! Ya, I left you with a cliffhanger, didn't I? Oh well, you'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter in order to find out what happens! Don't worry, I won't be long to update. Please review! Thanks for reading! Luv u guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! OMG I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been dealing with some friend and school problems and my cat was put down 2 days ago and that REALLY tore me apart. But I mam trying to write a new chapter now. I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Jack's POV**

I entered the cafeteria, looking for Kim. I haven't seen her all day and really wanted to talk to her. I glanced around the crowded room, there was no sign of Kim.

I pushed through the cafeteria doors and decided to call her. I dialed her number and it went straight to voice mail. _Dang it. _I walked to the front doors and looked out, wondering if she was out for fresh air. Nope. No Kim.

Just as I was about to turn around and look somewhere else, I saw a gleam of light coming from underneath a tree outside. I excited the school and picked up the shining object. It was an mp3 player. I flipped it over and there was a name tag stuck to the back of it. It said: _Belongs to Kim Crawford. _

Then I heard a high pitched scream.

"JACK!" A familiar voice sounded. Not just any voice, Kim! I shoved the mp3 into my pocket and ran towards the frightened voice. I rounded a corner and stopped, listening for Kim.

"Let me go!" My head snapped to the right and I saw Josh, holding Kim up against the brick wall of an alley. Kim was crying and trying to wrench her arms out of Josh's tight grip. I was filled with rage as the boy struck her.

I clench my fists and charged at Josh. I did a flying side kick and my foot slammed into his side, causing him to topple over. Kim dropped to the ground. I looked at her worriedly, and Josh ceased the moment and attacked.

Josh sent a punch my way, but I easily blocked. He then kicked my upper leg.. hard. I tried not to show the pain, but he noticed my expression and chuckled. The boy grabbed my arm and flipped me. I landed on the concrete with a groan.

Josh approached Kim, who tried to crawl away from him. But this only angered him. I lunged forward and yanked Kim up by her hair. She squealed in pain. Josh slammed her into the wall. Kim gasped as she hit her head. Then she went unconscious.

I tried to stand up, but the pain in my leg was excruciating. Josh came over to me and kicked me in the side. Gosh, this guy was such a jerk. Did he know the rule 'not to kick a man while he's down'?! With that, Josh left the alley with a smirk.

I shakily stood up and made my way over to Kim. I picked her up in my arms, ignoring the lightning that shot up my leg. I excited the alley and limped down the sidewalk. Luckily, the school wasn't that far from my house.

I looked down at Kim, hoping that she was going to be okay. I saw my house and I sped up. I entered the house and placed Kim on the couch. I went to the kitchen and grabbed an icepack and some bandages. When I came back to the living room, Kim was awake and sitting up.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Are you okay?!" I looked at her, shocked. She went through all that and the first thing she does was ask if I was okay.

"I'm fine Kim," I replied. "Now, tell me everything."

"Oh, well, I was outside listening to my mp3 when -"

"Wait," I interrupted. "I mean tell me the whole story."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. I will try to write another chapter soon. Love you guys! **


End file.
